heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Fainting and Passing Out/Gallery
Images monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Sulley faints, mistakenly believing Boo has perished in the garbage machine. CoR_(478).png|Kevin Levin faints after Jarret devours Tiffin. Simpsons_passed_out.jpg|Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson passed out after inhaling the sleeping gas after being captured by Russ Cargill. Twilight_watches_Spike_faint_S4E01.png|Twilight watching Spike faint IMG_0384.JPG|Rick Grimes passed out from his injuries when he fought The Governor with Carl Grimes. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg|Manny losing consciousness after Gutt fires a snow-cannonball at his face. IMG_0414.JPG|Simba unconscious from exhaustion, starvation and thirst. IMG_0385.JPG|Flynn Rider unconscious after Rapunzel whacks him on the head with a frying pan from behind. IMG_0386.PNG|Danny Fenton passed out when he fought Vlad. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_6_(1060).png|Sailor Moon passed out from exhaustion Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_9_(74).png|Tuxedo Mask loses consciousness IMG_0415.PNG|An unconscious Gohan after he reverted back from his Great Ape form when he battled with Vegeta File:218-63.jpg|Goku passes out after Vegeta knocked him unconscious to fight Majin Buu alone. File:Screenshotsdbztvspecial2_418.jpg|Future Trunks passes out after Future Gohan knocked him unconscious to fight the Androids alone. IMG_0388.PNG|Larry Talbot gets knocked out when one of the officers punched him in the face charlotte-web-movie-screencaps.com-5417.jpg|Wilbur faints upon hearing that the Zuckermans still plan to make him Christmas dinner. IMG_0397.JPG|Godzilla passing out from exhaustion after winning the battle against the M.U.T.Os Kiara K-Oed.jpg|Kiara having fainted from smoke inhalation after she barely manages to climb up a cliff to escape the wildfire. alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg|Dave Seville knocked unconscious after the Chipmunks drop a jar of popcorn on his head. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Beast passing out from his wounds after saving Belle from the vicious wolves. IMG_0412.JPG|Maui passed out when Tamatoa beaten him up by throwing him in the celiling rock IMG_0533.PNG|Ashitaka passed out from blood loss because a woman shot him in the chest patsy faint.png|Patsy faints from trauma. April_O'_Neil_passing_out.jpg|April O' Neil passing out and collapsed unto Splinter's arms from inhaling the fragrance of a Doku Plant that she unknowingly received by The Shredder. FaintedOlivia.jpg|Oivia passing out. No Free Rides.jpg|SpongeBob passing out upon seeing his new boatmobile. File:222-62.jpg|Trunks and Goten both pass out after Vegeta knocked them unconscious in order to sacrifice himself to destroy Buu. Tumblr_nreh3sShla1u5tn07o6_400.gif|Blue passing out after The Indominus Rex threw her away. File:Distantvoices_066.jpg|Julian Bashir passes out after Alovtar releases an electric discharge on him. IMG_0807.PNG|Jimmy Neutron passed out after Carl Wheezer slammed the door on him by accident IMG_1349.PNG|Karai passed out when she been mutanted into a viper snake when Shredder cut off the chains File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7403.jpg|Aladdin passes out after Jafar's guards knock him unconscious. File:Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg|Hogarth Hughes passes out after Kent Mansley stuffs him with chloroform and knocks him unconscious. IMG_1420.PNG|Tyra passed out from exhaustion after she saved Ernie, Max, and Julia from a rock canyon falling on them File:Μå·¡°ïº¼Z_240_640x480.avi_001217967.jpg|Gohan passes out after getting blasted away by Majin Buu and Supreme Kai managing to save Gohan by hiding his body in a forest. madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8820.jpg|Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria passed out after DuBois shoots them with tranquilizer darts. shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg|Shrek and Donkey faint and pass out after drinking the happily ever after potion. shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-6126.jpg|Fiona pass out after Shrek drinks the potion for her. Videos Vegeta Knocks Goku Out File:Future Gohan Concern About Trunks! Category:Galleries